


It’s always December

by FandomShipperAway



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Canada is like a safe haven to everyone I guess?, Eric tries to kill Kyle, Everyone is older then 18, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), Kenny and Stan are conmen, Kenny is still poor, Kyle is a elf, Kyle is royalty, Kyle just wants a normal life, M/M, Stan is kinda sick of everyone’s shit, Stick of Truth AU, eric cartman is an asshole, i don’t really know what to put for tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipperAway/pseuds/FandomShipperAway
Summary: In the land of Zaron, lived the elf king Gerald Broflovski and his wife Sheila. Life to them was amazing. Until one night, their old confidant; Eric Cartman ruins one of their glorious parties. Threatening to kill all of the broflovski’s off. After a week, the Broflovski’s are faced with death aside from two members as they where able to escape the castle but only one left Zaron to Canada.Years later, Kyle, who now goes as Ky, has no remembrance of his life due to him getting a concussion, only has a necklace with a key on it, words on it stating “together in Canada”Determined to find out who he is and to find family he meets up with Stan Mash and Kenny McCormick. Two men only interested in money and tricking The grand duchess. Though Eric Cartman has other plans.
Relationships: Background relationships - Relationship, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 4





	It’s always December

The year is 1816, in the kingdom of Zaron. The Broflovski’s were celebrating their three hundred year reign as rulers. Well the adults were, their children were off dancing in the middle of the ballroom. Not really following the dance but having fun nonetheless.   
  


Gerald smiled at their five children. The three eldest children had been females. Though he still loved them equally as his younger male sons. Which seemed to balance everything out a small bit.   
  


“They look so happy having fun, don’t they Gerald?” Sheila, his wife asked with a small smile.   
  


The male nodded and looked around. “Have you seen my mother yet?”   
  


She shook her head. “I haven’t seen Atara yet, but I’ll keep an eye out for her.” The elf queen told him before she then walked off to go get herself some wine. She barely ever drank but tonight being a joyous occasion was an exception. She looked at her children who weren’t dancing anymore, just talking and smiled. Wondering as to what they where talking about. 

—

“Come on Esther leave my hair alone... it’s not my fault I was cursed with mom’s curly red hair!” Kyle said to his eldest sister who had been messing with it and teasing him saying she’d put it into a braid. Her hair was long but Curly  
  


“Lighten up Kyle!” A girl with long straight brown that was put into a ponytail said. “You used to let us braid your hair all the time when we were younger!”   
  


Another girl who also had Red hair though it was straight gave a giggle. “Kyle you stress too much. Just lighten up.”   
  


the red headed boy rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. Him being only nine you’d think it’d be easy to lighten up. “That’s because I didn’t really care Miriam...” he then looks at his younger brother Ike. Who was just bored wanting to play with his toys in his bedroom. “Why don’t you guys pick on him?”   
  


The girl with straight red hair patted Kyle’s curly red hair. “Because you’re more fun to pick on.”   
  


Esther held in a laugh. “Rosanne leave him alone. We can pick on him later when the party is over.” She then picked up her youngest sibling and spun him around a small bit. Making sure he wouldn’t get too dizzy.   
  


The young boy laughed and clapped his hands. “Again! Again!” His two other sisters laughed as they started to shower him with attention.   
  


Kyle rolled his eyes and then looked around the ballroom. His eyes lighting up when he sees his grandmother walking through the crowds her head held high. Walking to her throne that had been placed behind Gerald’s though she didn’t mind. As it was elevated on a staircase so she could see everyone on the ballroom dance floor.

The elder royal sat down and smiled as her son walked over. Him giving her a quick hug before going to go dance with one of his daughters.

As soon a Gerald walked away Kyle made his way towards his grandmother with a big smile. “Grandma!” Causing the elder to smile happily. “Kyle, darling it’s so good to see you again!” 

The red headed boy hugged his grandmother tightly and she returned the gesture. They soon broke it off and Atara smiled at her grandson. “So anything fun happen yet?”   
  


the boy shook his head. “Nope, but the girls are making fun of my hair.” 

the older woman gave a laugh. “Nothing to be ashamed of. It looks dashing on you.” She then gave her grandson a genuine smile. “Oh that reminds me. I got you a little something.” 

Atara grabs a purse like bag that she had been carrying with her. Opening it up and puling out a small rounded like box.   
  


Kyle’s eyes lit up at the beautiful box. It was gold and had small bits of emerald and rubies on it. “Is it a jewelry box? Grandma?” He personally never wore jewelry but could find some use for it.   
  


The slightly brunette woman gave a light laugh. “No dear, it’s a music box. To sing you to sleep while I’m away.” She gave him a warm smile. “Which in that case you’ll need this.” She then pulls out a necklace with a key attached to it. And on it was the Star of David and wording that stated. “Together in Canada.”   
  
As this happens one of the boys from the kitchen walks out to view the sight of the Ballroom. Glancing over at Kyle as he does so. Looking at the key and Music box. Though it doesn’t last long when he hears his father come out and grab him by the arm. “Kenny get back in this damned kitchen.” Pulling the boy back into the kitchen as the boy lets out a muffled whine behind a scarf covering his face. Thankfully the two royals didn’t notice the two.

Kyle observes it for a few seconds before looking at Atara. “Oh Grandma!” He gives her a big hug before breaking it to use the key on the music box. Smiling softly as his grandmother’s lullaby starts to play. He hums a small bit before his grandmother hums the tune as well. The song soon ends and he thanks his grandmother once more.

He then tells Atara he’d be right back and heads over to his father’s throne. Kyle had made his grandmother a picture and decided he’d show her when she got to the party. The elder lady smiled when she got it and praised Kyle for doing such a wonderful job on it.   
———

The night continued to go on peacefully for another three hours. That was until the ballroom dimmed into shades of dark red and a bit of dark green. A man started walking towards the thrones.

  
A woman yelled and dropped a glass onto the floor and the male stepped on its shattering it more. A group of people made a pathway for the male as they had been deathly afraid of him.

Kenny who earlier had been watching everyone heard the yelling of the lady and headed out to the ballroom yet watched from the kitchen entrance in shock. 

Kyle’s brother and sisters ran to hide behind Sheila. And Kyle held onto his grandmother tightly. Both women made sure to be in front of the younger royals as to protect them from harm.   
  


Gerald walked forward a small bit and glared the male down. “How dare you return to the palace Cartman!”   
  


The male, known as Eric Cartman gave a laugh. He wasn’t an elf like most of the room. He was a human, a human with powers. His hair was short and brown. He was slightly overweight, and wore red robes with a dark blue hat. “But Gerald I am your confidant!” He exclaimed. A evil grin appearing on his face.   
  
The king continued to stare down the wizard. “Confidant? Ha! You are a traitor! Now get out!” He told him sternly.   
  


The guests were huddled close to one another. All scared for their lives.   
  


Cartman’s smile turned into a frown and his brows furrowed. “You think you can punish the Grand Wizard Cartman?” He reached into his robe to pull out a stick. He glances at it then back at Gerald. “By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse.” 

The attendees give a small gasp at what Eric had said all of them getting farther away and more closer to each other.

The sisters continue to hide behind their mother as Esther holds on tightly to Ike who was tearing up slightly due to the scary man.   
  


Kyle let out a small gasp and hugged his grandmother tighter. Atara held Kyle back and ran her fingers through his curly hair.   
  


Kenny let out shocked gasp as well. And watched Cartman with fear in his eyes.

“Mark my words! You and your family will die within seven days time!” Cartman told Gerald his voice filling the slightly quiet room aside from small gasps and whispering.  
  


Gerald glances back to see his wife full of terror. Something he thought he’d never see. He then looks back at Cartman. 

“And I will not rest until I see the end of the Broflovski line forever!” The wizard’s voice roared out. He then pointed the stick at a chandelier. The stick glowed slightly before shooting a beam of magic at it. The chandelier falls into the crowd but thankfully no one gets hurt.   
  


The Grand Wizard then walks out and the lights go back to how they were before Cartman entered.   
  


Everyone looked over at the royal family. All in shock as to what they had just witnessed  
  


the king was as pale as a ghost. Ike then started to cry. Gerald turned to see Sheila taking him away gently from Esther to clam the toddler down. Mumbling sweet nothings to him. Which worked a small bit.   
  


The man then glances at Kyle and his mother who, was comforting the young boy to her best ability. Though Kyle wasn’t crying he was still scared as to what would happen.   
  


Gerald turns back to the crowd in the room and sighs standing up tall yet he shook slightly. “The party is done for the night. Please head back home safely. We are deeply sorry this happened. You have nothing to worry about! I promise!” Though Gerald knew better then to say that. He was deathly afraid of what was to come to his family.   
  


The crowd stayed almost quiet as they left aside from the occasional whispers. Though the room filled with their footsteps as they headed to their carriages to leave. And Kenny quickly went back into the kitchen so he wouldn’t get in trouble with his father.  
  


The royal family looked at the now empty room aside from themselves of course. It left them nervous. Well terrified. They had been threatened with death and now only had seven days left. They surely could make the most of this time. Though Gerald didn’t know how they would. As he knew that they would most likely be too occupied with the thought of death.   
  


Sheila sighed softly before telling the eldest children to go off to bed. The girls did as their mother told them. Quietly walking to their shared room. Their shocked silence left only the sound sod their heels against the halls. It seemed to echo throughout the castle.   
  


Atara then gestured for Kyle to go off with Ike and his mother for them to head to bed. And the red headed boy gave a small nod before telling his grandmother goodnight. She pecks a kiss onto his forehead and gives him his music box. Then watches him disappear down the hall.   
  


Gerald waiting and soon walked over to his mother. “What do I do mom, Cartman says that we’ll be dead within a week...” 

Atara gave a sad sigh and grabbed ahold of his hand. “My son, I can’t promise you everything will be alright... but I can tell you that we should not let fear get ahold of us. You are a Broflovski. You must show to the kids you aren’t afraid. After all, it’s you they look to.” She smiled sadly at him. “Prepare yourself my son. And pray for the best...”   
  


The male let out a sigh. “I- I guess you’re right mother... I shouldn’t let the kids see me upset...” He looked at his feet for a few moments before glancing up at Atara. “You sleep well mother, I am going to talk with Sheila about what we can do.”   
  


The elder gave a nod before standing up, grabbing her handbag as she did so. “Goodnight Gerald... I’ll see you in the morning... I hope you and Sheila sleep well...” and with that, the elder walked down the hall to her own sleeping quarters. Doing her best to not let the thought of death cloud her mind.

Though How could she not? Death was usually always a thing they had been threatened with in the past. Especially Sheila. Though this, this was new territory. The Broflovski line was never one to be reckoned with. But with this line of elves being weak it seemed like Cartman found the best time to strike


End file.
